


Wendy and the Purple Potion

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: 18+ Only Stories [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Food Sex, Nipple Biting, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, sex potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Matt invents the world's most powerful sex potion. Wendy drinks WAY too much.
Relationships: Matt/Wendy
Series: 18+ Only Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Wendy and the Purple Potion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story ever written under the name of The Midnight Talebearer. The prompt that inspired it was someone creates a sex potion. In classic Talebearer style, I ran with that.

I knew it was going to be an awkward day the moment I stepped in my lab. Okay, calling it a lab is a bit of a stretch. I have a small chemical set on a shelf beside my bed. That and a desk. Yeah, it isn't much, but thanks to college tuition, my ass is on the ramen noodle diet. Anyway, when I walked into my "lab", I saw my friend Wendy there waiting for me. In classic Wendy fashion, she was making a beeline for the single most dangerous thing I possessed.  
  
"For the love of God, don't touch that!" I shouted, running toward her. She was reaching for a vial of purple liquid on my desk. "Do you have any idea what..."  
  
"I wasn't going to touch anything, Matt," she lied, guiltily snapping her arms to her sides. I just shook my head and chuckled. Wendy was brilliant, but the girl couldn't lie to save her life.  
  
"Well the vial you weren't about to touch," I intoned a little sarcastically, "contains the exact combination of chemicals that causes sexual arousal in women. And it's highly concentrated. If even a little bit got on you, you'd very likely end up completely insane in a few days."  
  
"And just what were you planning to do with that?" she asked teasingly. "Put a few drops in some soda, and offer it to me?"  
  
"I was planning to study it, and lock it away," I said, quaking a bit and struggling to hide a blush. The things my friend came up with were sometimes quite shocking, I wouldn't even think of so much as dreaming about roofieing Wendy. But things didn't look good. I knew she was coming, and I had a powerful sex potion seemingly at the ready. What was needed was a change of subject. I went to my cabinet, fiddled around for a bit, and handed her a vial of liquid that looked like milk.  
  
"This is what you asked me to make for you last week: a formula to attract that boy Trevor you like so much. You'll need to get near him and swallow three drops. Three. Do you hear me, Wendy? No more than three."  
  
"Three drops," she replied quickly. "I heard you the first time. You say that like you think I'm accident prone or something."  
  
"What happened yesterday?" I asked her. At once, she squirmed a bit nervously. "Alright. Point taken. Three drops. Then what?"  
  
"Then your body will engineer special pheromones that will make their way into his. Stay with him for five minutes, and they'll set up shop. Trevor will be hooked. Repeat the dose every month or so."  
  
"You don't know how much I appreciate this," she replied brightly, slipping the vial in her purse and giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "I know how busy you are with your classes, and it's midterms now, I must have kept you from sleeping all week. I'm sorry."  
  
In fact, she did keep me up the whole week, but I told her it was fine because it was. Well, mostly. Then, despite her earlier joke, Wendy found she was thirsty, and I ran to the small kitchen in my small apartment to find her a drink.  
  
And this is the perfect time to address the last few questions that stand between us and the smut you came for. First of all, you're probably wondering why I have a bottle of super horny juice. Well it's because I owed Wendy a favor. Let me take a brief moment to talk about Wendy because when she isn't blowing something up, she's really sweet. I met her in the library a few months ago. I was studying AP chemistry, and her arms were full of calculus books. She couldn't see where she was going, and she ran right into me. I've never heard anyone apologize so fast in my life. Other than me, not one person raised a finger to help her. Wendy's not the kind of girl most people chase after. She's 5'6 with curly, auburn hair, and soft, brown, eyes. She's got a winsome face, a soft smile, and barely any curves to speak of. But we became friends after our little collision, and I assure you that it wasn't the last. You get used to it though, and like I said, Wendy really is sweet.  
  
Three weeks ago, she was dead useful too. See there's a girl named Sarah Corr in my chemistry class. Long, black, hair. Exotic face. Sexy, green, eyes. Long ass legs. 34C tits at the very least. An ass that looks like she robbed a Kardashian at gunpoint. You get the idea. Well, she likes to run around in tank tops and booty shorts. Neither I nor the university seem to have a problem with that. She's also highly allergic to work, and with midterms fast approaching, she had a proposal.  
  
"Let's be clear, Matt" she opened as soon as we were the only people in the classroom. "Yeah, you're tall, and your face is passable, but you're a. fat, and b. boring as hell. The only reason I would ever let a bitch like you touch me is because I can't fail, and I'm not wasting time studying this shit. So you'll do my work and get me the answers to that damn test, and I'll bend over and let you fuck me ragged. You can enjoy something besides your hand for once in your life, and I can use the free time to find me some real dick. Now get to work!" she demanded, pointing at a sheaf of papers.  
  
Despite her bitchy attitude, I was tempted. Just the phrase "fuck me ragged" had my dick at attention. Also she was jiggling her tits under the tank top. Her nipples were tenting the fabric, brazenly advertising her lack of a bra. I wanted to leap right on her and find out if she'd skipped wearing panties as well, but what was left of my brain reminded me that I shouldn't risk expulsion for the sake of a booty call.  
  
I told Sarah that, and she grabbed me by the shirt, slammed me into a wall, and demanded I be at her house in an hour. Sarah really didn't understand the word "no". But I didn't go to her house. I visited Wendy instead. She told me to leave it to her, gave me a peck on the cheek and vanished before I could protest. I don't know what she did, but she got rid of Sarah. I asked her what I could do in return, and when I wouldn't take nothing for an answer, she brought up the formula to attract Trevor. I didn't want to make it for her. I felt a stabbing pain of jealousy when she asked, and science isn't a toy, but I owed her, and I wanted to make her happy.  
  
I made what she wanted and found variants in the process. The purple liquid was one of them. A red liquid was another. That one made men fall in love with each other. A silver one made women more likely to befriend men, and a green one made women fall in love with each other. I'd planned to keep those locked away until I could afford to patent them. Wendy had what she wanted, and that was all that really mattered to me. When I returned with Wendy's soda, she and the purple formula were gone. And thanks to Wendy, it's nothing but batshit insanity from here on in.  
  
Wendy's house was roughly ten minutes from mine on foot. I ran that way full tilt, trying to fathom the reason Wendy would take my potion. Not five minutes in, my phone rang. The voice on the other end nearly stopped my heart.  
  
"I...I...oh, God, I swallowed all of...fuck...I had to Matt. I'm so..oh fuck me...sorry..."  
  
"You did WHAT!!!" I screamed, horrified. I ignored my agonized lungs and struggled to run faster. Her voice fluctuated. Sometimes it sounded hollow and far away. Other times it was raw and guttural. She sounded like she was writhing on the floor, and every now and then, I would hear wet, sploshing sounds.  
  
"I had to," she insisted again weakly. "I wasn't brave enough to oh fuck this pussy's soaking wet. Get your big dick over here and...no! Focus, Wendy! I wasn't brave enough to say...oh fuck eat me! No nott..hell yes! Fuck! No, please...ram my dirty..Matt, please! I fuck I hurry up and love you. God, ream this fucking Jesus, what have I done? I'm gonna go fuck myself no! Stop! Go insane!.."  
  
"I'm coming as fast as I can!" I assured her, struggling to process everything she had said. In the end, my mind couldn't focus on anything except making my feet move ever faster. At last, I arrived at her house to find the front door wide open. The scent of pussy assaulted my nose immediately. When I looked inside, I nearly cried. Poor Wendy was coming unglued.  
  
The first thing I saw was three large, brown stains on the white carpet. Two bottles of chocolate syrup were lying by a stained, overturned, sofa. Wendy had apparently been humping the thing forcefully and biting chunks out of the cushions. The kitchen was worse. Raw eggs, ice cream, and maple syrup covered everything. Anything with a long neck or handle was piled up in the middle. The fridge was open, and sausages were clearly violently ripped from their packages. The whole thing was insane. Absolutely insane. I dashed about the first floor trying to find her. Then I saw the basement door. Wide open and covered in messy hand prints. From somewhere in the dim light below, Wendy was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Fuck yeah, you goddamn horny little bitch! Ram those fingers up your chocolate covered twat! Did you like that doorknob up your ass, you whore? Later you'll crawl upstairs and ride your fucking bedposts, slut! You're gonna slam this whole damn house up that gash and blur every window with gallons of cunt juice! You're gonna twerk your fucking ass at the front window in broad fucking daylight! You're gonna ride a Symbian on the lawn at full power! You're gonna shove baseballs up your ass and get off in the middle of the street. You'll tie your tits and twist your nipples and oh, God, I'm a fucking whore! I want to...Matt? Is that you? Hurry down! Oh, God, please! I have to talk to you before I fist my nasty little oh fuck, Mat, I'm losing control of it."  
  
I was beside her in an instant. She was a hot, sticky, mess. Sweat, pussy juice, and various other liquids clung to her. I didn't give a shit. I pulled her into my arms. She was shaking badly and breathing erratically.  
  
"Why on Earth did you do this?" I asked her desperately. "You have no idea what'll happen to you. Hell, I have no idea what'll happen to you."  
  
"Doesn't matter," she panted, stroking my hair affectionately. "You're in my house, and I'm butt naked in your arms. That's why I ram your fingers up my focus! I did it because we've known each other for months now. God, I love you, and I know you love me. When I told you about Trevor, you looked like I shot you, but you made me the formula anyway. And I stood up to that bitch Sarah for you. We love each other to death, but we're both chickenshit cowards. I'm only gimme that dick you fucking telling you how I feel because of this damn fuck eat my potion. Before, I was always too scared you'd say something about preserving our friendship, or focusing on school, or suck my tit, Matt. Please. Or how nasty I can be sometimes. Or worse," she said, suddenly kissing me with passion, "or worse, that you might want some girl with an actual body."  
  
"I love the way you look," I said truthfully, the moment my tongue was free.  
  
"You never told me," she moaned, easing my mouth toward her right tit. She groaned loudly when her nipple slipped in. "Oh, Jesus, suck it! I've seen the way you stare at Sarah. If she wasn't such a bitch, I never would have seen you. You'd have ripped off your pants and fucking pounded that slut! You'd have slurped her tits like a starving dog, wouldn't you? She'd have ridden your fucking cock like a damn carousel horse!"she screamed, unzipping my pants. A moment later, she spat in her hands and started pumping my rock hard dick. "Uh huh! Look how hard this fucking billy club gets when I talk about fucking bitch ass Sarah. You're thinking about shoving it so far down her throat your balls hit her tonsils, aren't you?" And she shouted still more filth as her hand became a blur on my shaft. I was leaking globs of precum, and she was using it for lube. I was inhaling her tit and nibbling at the nipple. Wendy's free hand was cradling my head.  
I should have been calming her down, calling paramedics, talking to her. I should have been doing something. But my mind was quickly being overtaken by lust. My rational brain was growing weaker every second.  
  
Suddenly, Wendy slipped my jeans off in one quick motion. She resumed jerking me with one hand. With the other, she started spanking me. She swatted lightly at first, but when no protest came, she let herself go and started slapping it hard. Yes it hurt. No, I didn't care. If my mouth wasn't full of tit, I'd have cheered her on. I dug my nails into her ass. "Fuck yes! Hurt me, bitch!" she moaned. "I won't fucking break! Tell me you like that fucking spanking! I've wanted to beat that cute little ass since the moment I saw you! Chew that nipple! Oh damn yes, you horny bastard! Finger me! Ream that slimy gash! If we weren't such fucking cowards, we could have been doing this for weeks!" I released her nipple and did what she asked.  
  
"Spank my fucking ass, you dirty whore!" That is not a sentence I expected to hear this morning. I hadn't planned on fingering assholes either, but soon that's exactly what I was doing to Wendy. Then I disengaged and put her on all fours. Then I very politely asked to fuck. I'm aware it sounded like "Spread that gash, you cock hungry slut!" but if you have a trained ear, it sounds better. With the sweat cascading down my back, I shoved myself in deeper, and her cunt walls tried to strangle my manhood. Thankfully, Wendy might as well have had a waterfall between her legs, and all the nastiness she kept hollering egged me on until finally I did as she asked and drowned her ovaries in cum, and she shouted and quaked as several orgasms washed over her. We collapsed in a heap. I looked exhausted. Wendy wore a satisfied smile.  
  
It didn't last. Six seconds later, she was hornier than when I'd arrived. Wendy started to cry then, fearing that she would die alone as a sex crazed animal who could barely remember her own name. I told her I would never leave her alone because love is a thing worth fighting for. A week after that, I came up with the first of many medicines that I would design to keep Wendy's condition under control. Someday, I will cure her, but until then, she's happy being Dr. Jekyl and Ms. Hyde. You get used to it, and like I said, Wendy really is sweet.


End file.
